The present invention relates generally to optical fiber dispensers for use with wire-guided missiles, and more particularly, to a figure eight optical fiber dispenser having linear payout capability and that is operable at relatively high speeds.
A conventional fiber dispenser produces an anchor point fiber tension of approximately (3/2)RV.sup.2, where R is the fiber mass per unit length and V is the payout velocity. One third of the above tension arises from the damping of the helix in air subsequent to payout. Because the tension increases as the square of the payout speed, it tends to determine the upper payout speed limit for a given fiber strength. Optical fiber strength, in turn, is limited and expensive to increase. A balloon assisted type linear dispenser has a theoretical tension value of approximately 2RV.sup.2 due to mechanical friction used to damp the helix. In practice, balloon assisted dispensers have produced even higher tension than this. An aerosol linear dispenser has a minimum theoretical tension of (3/2)RV.sup.2, similar to the ordinary dispenser.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to provide for an optical fiber dispenser that has a lower tension value, that provides for linear payout capability, and that is operable at relatively high speeds.